Keep Enemies Closer
by Dahlia Lane
Summary: After an attack on the Water Tribe the Princess, disguised as a maid, is enslaved by the enemy. She is forced to come to terms and try to escape or at least survive the FireNation even with the suspicious eye of it's Lord watching her every step AU Zutara


'Disclaimer' – standard, don't own and such.

'Thinking' 

"Speaking"

**Enemies Closer**-By **Dahlia**

With one glance she knew that the world she had once known was now gone forever. Complete chaos surrounded her as the shrill cries of her people echoed off every corner. Vases shattered on the floor, curtains tore, chairs toppled over; the Fire Nation had made it past the majority of defenses and were picking their way through the palace courtyard.

She couldn't stand to see anymore of the men being burned and beaten below her or hear the panicking women around her. With her booming voice she turned let it ring across the throng of people.

"Quickly! Head down the stairs as fast as you can; they're not exactly taking their time! Make haste everyone, to the Spirit Pond and then climb the mountains and go through the snowfields until you find a cave. Take only what you need to keep warm!"

'_They'll leave this place soon enough, all they want is me. No need to stay in some frozen wasteland._' She grimaced as her eyes fell once again on the massacre outside the window.

Katara had heard about the many soldiers it had taken to capture the king of Omashu, it seemed that the Fire Nation intended to enslave the leaders of all the nations before enslaving it's people. They had taken Omashu as their own base, but she doubted they'd stick around the North Pole; they didn't want a patch of ice anymore than the Water Tribe wanted an island of fire. As long as that ice patch stayed powerless.

Amongst the plethora of smoking and bloody bodies she was able to decipher that only about thirty men stood between those _fire starters_ and the gates. Katara regrettably acknowledged that they would fall; on this night no water bender could beat a fire bender.

She'd lit extra lanterns to lighten up the night, the absence of the moon wasn't one she could easily tolerate. How had they possibly known that this was the eclipse? That question led her to another. And where were the men, who were supposed to return nearly a month ago? Perhaps with their increase in numbers they would have won despite the lunar eclipse. And where were the answers to these questions? Her thoughts were interrupted as a firm hand grabbed her wrist; in her alert state of mind she assumed the defensive position.

"Princess! What are you doing by the window?" Her maid, Kya pulled her towards the staircase as she spoke, oblivious of her mistress's tense standing. "They will see you, please we need to leave now!" Katara relaxed and took a deep sigh and grabbed Kya's hand to stop her from moving. She was relieved it was only Kya that had found her, she was one who might listen to something resembling reason. Katara removed her hand from her friends' desperate grip and embraced her.

"No, I can not leave I feel wrong abandoning the city when it's completely defenseless. And I couldn't possibly be so selfish as to lead them to you all, they're only here for me and they'll keep searching until I'm found." Kya's mouth opened instantly in protest but Katara silenced her by pushing her towards the door.

"Do not worry, I will think of something, and you know I'm a better fighter then the boys out there." Katara said with a cheeky smirk.

It was true their Princess was a great healer and trained water bender, but Kya still held apprehension in her eyes. Those "boys" where the Fire Nation army and one woman, no matter how strong, was nothing but a grand of sand under a tidal wave. Katara could sense Kya's worries but refused the justify them.

"I need you to be strong for them" Katara said while gesturing towards the women who were busy gathering coats and blankets, "lead them through the blizzard ravaged land and far enough so you can barely even see this place. The air will burn red with flame, come back went you're sure every fire has been put out."

Katara sounded calm but her wild blue eyes left room for doubt which she hid with a smile and continued speaking

"There is no time to loose for you all, I feel them in the palace, they have made it past the gate." Seeing as all the women had turned and were listening Katara looked around "I will see you all again, fire no matter how strong the blaze cannot hold water."

BANG

They were rattled as the entire room shook. '_Doors being ripped off their hinges_.' Katara thought as she once again saw flashes of panic in faces and eyes.

"Now hurry! Make sure not to light any fires until at least tomorrow! No matter how cold. Go! Go!"

The rest of the room dashed out, and Katara was left with one last look of worry from Kya, and then was left alone.

Every night she had spent up in her room, every thought she had pensively spent predicting and preparing for a moment such as this, rushed out of her head. What to do now? Her people came first, but she couldn't deny the fact they if they captured her it'd mean the extinction of the Northern Water Tribe, and no doubt the South would fall as well.

As a large rumble made its way to her ears she remember what she had to do. Bending three sheet walls and making them thick and proper was not going to be an easy task. With each layer of water she added; she smoothed the water, making one, gracefully if not with haste, glide over the other. To insure stableness she compacted snow between each layer. Each wall was about two feet thick, and even though they'd eventually be burned through it'd give her time.

Then looking back on her finished work, she remembered what she had just said to Kya; even if she did escape they would search until they found her no matter what the human cost. But if she were taken they'd be completely defeated. No one but her brother would be a suitable leader, and Sokka was supposed to return weeks ago with the majority of their army. Who knew what was holding the men back but the city would be nearly demolished when they returned. '_Even if they return'_.

Quickly steering her thoughts away from such subjects she focused on the problem at hand.

She needed to take the Fire Nation away from the North, while still remaining uncaptured. '_That'll happen when the sun has burnt out'_ she thought.

Calming herself, she urged her mind to begin working. Maybe she could make them believe there was nothing to be found, that she indeed was not in the North Pole at all. She was at some…diplomatic thing somewhere doing something.

'_Well I'm going to need more specifics than that_…' What was she saying? Who was going to deliver the message? She could just imagine the faces of the soldiers after finding a little note pinned to a wall

Dear Mean Fire Army,

Off somewhere, be back later-

Love, The Princess

Why hadn't she thought this through? She had just ordered everyone away. So many lost possibilities where running through her head, and not one seemed to help. Breathing hard she heard them trampling around the floor below her.

Sitting down on a bed, covered with an assortment of clothing she breathed slowly and steady.

'_Even if I wanted to, no escape, ok what other options do I have? The note sounds pretty good, and I guess I am the only one convince them I'm not here, bu_-BANG

Her thoughts were interrupted again as another huge tremble send her tumbling off the bed and the clothing fanned out on top of her. Making a distressed face she picked up the clothing and threw it back onto the bed. As she was walking away she tripped and fell flat on her stomach. Turning back to see a coat sleeve rapped around her ankle she bit back the urge to scream and grabbed the assaulting garment. Before throwing it she realized it belong to one of servants, and a thought flashed in her mind that made her want to hug the offending attire.

She, Princess Katara, couldn't convince the Fire Soldiers to leave and still keep her head, but maybe if all they found in the royal palace was a simple maid, they had to at least consider the possibility that the princess had fled elsewhere. After hearing her story, which began to formulate, they would leave. There was nothing for them at the North Pole, and she would be fine they would not care about an untroublesome handmaid.

Hearing the sound of footsteps from behind her walls she quickly flipped her embroidered robes off, hid them under a trunk, and slipped into the less elegant and surprisingly less comfortably standard dressing. '_Wow why didn't they say something about these, they itch!'_ she thought as she struggled to fit into the outfit that seemed to be one size to small.

When she popped her head out of the hole she saw shadows through the ice and quickly shuffled under the bed, she couldn't exactly look like she wanted to be found. In her silent alcove she waited for the intruders to come in. As they blasted easily through the last shield she'd constructed not minutes before she rolled her eyes.

'_Really, what was the point of those'._

Through a thin blanket draped across the end of the bed she glimpsed for the first time what the fire nation truly was made of. Monsters.

She remembered an old story told to her as a child: When a peaceful human died their soul would float away and be taken to the far shores of paradise, but when a soul riddled with hate and murder was cast away, giant death reapers would come and take them by the heels dragging them into a burning desert that they where forced to transverse, their spirit never finding harmony.

They looked like those reapers, hideous masks adorning every face and armor covering their bodies slowing them as they ripped through the room; flipping tables, digging through trunks, and burning everything.

She only saw the face of one attacker, he seemed to be the captain, and it was he who eventually jerked the bed from over her body and discovered her lying there in her humble and uncomfortable robes.

Wasting no time he threw her again against a wall and pinned her with his own hands.

"Where is she? Where is the Princess!" His snarl ripped through the air and Katara gazed upon the gorillas face. A wrinkled lip drawn down into a sneer was set into his visage and though his gold eyes echoed a life filled with fire they still chilled her to the bone. '_At least this ugly thing did the trick'_ she thought controlling the urge to scratch. She needed to act defenseless, she wasn't scared but if they figured that out she'd be in trouble.

"Everyone has fled", she said, purposefully sounding weaker than she felt.

The solider made an agitated face and glared at her cowering form before throwing her aside and making for the door. Scrambling to her feet Katara cried out

"The Princess was not even present to defend us! She has been absent for the past two weeks, on a course to the earth Kingdom to seek counsel with King Bumi!"

The man turned, and Katara swore she could see steam rising from his whole frame.

"The King has been captured, why would she attempt to meet with a prisoner." He looked at her with suspicion, and she looked back with mock astonishment, slowly she lowered her gaze to the ground and appeared in deep remorse.  
"Her highness was not aware of such percussions when she left for her assignation." She heard his laughter, thick and dripping with malice; it made her want to vomit.

"Well boys I guess we'll just have to take up residence in the palace and wait for her return, we'll be perfect for the welcome back party." The soldiers around echoed his laugher and assuming he was serious Katara piped up once more

"She was not to return for a series of months, perhaps half a year." Sounding a little more hopeful then she intended.

The warrior silenced himself, turned and slowly made his way to her, each thump of his metal foot caused Katara's heart to beat faster. She had thought on her feet, but her plan only went so far. _'Oh why can't they just skip to the part where they let me go and leave!'_

Bending down on his knees he lowered himself to her level but still managed to look down on her.

"You sure know a lot for a maid" he mumbled. Surprised, she masked her fear and thought rapidly

"I was her majesties personal servant" still glimpsing distrust she continued "I was meant to accompany her, but was instructed to keep order here until her return, it is I who pleads to you and your Lord to leave our city."

It was degrading to beg so, but Katara knew that her entire city would be demolished if these creatures didn't leave soon. The North Pole would be considered weak and defenseless after this, but a ruined reputation was better than an extinct people.

"I don't know," said the solider rising "we kind of like it here, I think we flatter the landscape, and the atmosphere seems right, I've never met a maid that knew so much" He gave a laugh before looking back down to her.

"I've never met a solider that knows so little." Before she could control it her mouth had coughed out a retort. She had always been snappy and defensive but this really wasn't the time. The soldier's eyes flared with anger but then settled to a murky smear of an expression.

"A little firecracker huh? Well today's your lucky day girly, if you want to beg for our leave our Lord is right outside waiting to see the Princess, but since she's not here you can fill in on her behalf."

True panic enveloped her as she looked up to see his open palm descend on her like a wave. Fight or flight kicked in as she rolled out of the way and ran for the stairs.

Jumping away from every solider who came near her she raised up what was left from her ice walls and brought it down on their heads. Rushing along the walls she scaled the room shooting icicles and their bodies and sliding sheets of ice under their feet. In her scrambled tumult she was unaware of the captain behind her until his arms had clamped down around hers.

"A water bender too, sorry but no matter how advanced you are you can't beat a fire bender, not with the eclipse, it's why we came tonight. Oh you looked surprised. That's another reason the Fire Lord is Lord, he knows a great deal about enemy weaknesses. Another topic you'll get to discuss when you meet him." With that the captain thrust the struggling Katara down the stairs, a hot hand on the base of her neck.

As they climbed down the tower she got to see what the fire benders had done to her home, each floor desecrated and pulverized. But another sight drew her attention; out the window she noticed the night was illuminated with light, not from a black moon but from the fire and coals spread across the land. All traced back to a fleet of ships nestled on the coast. As she passed each window she distinguished a shadowed figure standing on the largest ship, posed on the bow. Another jerk from her captor reminded her that the ship and the shadow would soon be in clear view.

'_They've got the Princess and don't even know it, the only thing I can do for now is keep it that way.'_

A.N. I used the name "Kya" as the name for the maid, because it's what Katara's name was originally going to be but they changed it.

Please review, I like knowing whether my story is amusing or boring or just a waste of my time.


End file.
